redcountyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Montgomery Avenue Locotes 13
MAL13, short for Monty Avenue Locotes 13 is a latino-based street-gang which was formed during the late 1980's. The clique was formed as a result of Sureños 13 expansion into Red County by two hispanic males from Los Santos known as Paco "Lil' Primo" Vasquez & Manuel "Manny" Diaz. Shortly after its formation, the hispanic population in Montgomery grew as more individuals came to join the clique, hoping to make big money and a name for themselves in this new SUR13 territory. However, the gang had a rough start in Montgomery which as it was an incredibly different environment to Los Santos, yet they did whatever they could to earn gain infamy. It was the 12th July when three Monty Ave. Locotes inductees (Cristian Lugo, Danny Cuevas and Octavas Fernandez) went for a ride, armed with two MAC-10's, ready to put-in work for the clique. Slowly they rolled up in the african-american dominated neighborhood, Flux. They spotted the innocent 14 year old James Copefield and asked him where he's from (gang code for what set one belongs to.) Copefield told the truth and said he's not a gang-banger and so the Monty Avenue Locotes left, only to come back with a rolled-down window to shoot and kill innocent Copefield outside his home. James Copefield died at the local hospital only an hour after the attack. It was after the murder on 14 year old James Copefield when the street-gang gained alot of attention from the underworld and the Media. The Federal Bureau of Investiagation soon started to investigate the new born clique in a desperate attempt to shamble and put the gang in disarray by starting a case file on the higher-up members, including the gang's street-boss. After the murder on Copefield local news station arranged a interview with agent Larry Miller (Gang task force), these are Miller's words. "What we are dealing with is a organized crime group with leaders who are cultivating the neighborhood's youth to kill and commit crimes. We are dealing with deceived teenagers who are unpredictable, high on drugs and armed with heavy artillery only to terrorize the county. We, in the Gang Task Force, are working day and night to secure the county's safety by building a casefile on high council members in a desperate attempt to shamble the crime group. We are glad that we have finally incarcerated Jose Carbera, a ruthless killer.' The casefile built by the feds has put a several gangsters off the streets, yet the gang's still active and kicking it today, protecting and expanding their territory which they can shoot and kill for without hesitation. It is believed that the gang is even more organized than before, with a stereotypical rank structure with a shot caller, original gangsters and foot-soldiers known as 'Tinys'. The gang is estimated to have between 10 or 15 foot-soldiers on the streets today, and still growing in numbers every day. As long as the neighborhood continues as a working-class neighborhood it will attract teenagers desperate for money, power and respect. Drugs, alcohol and girls are used to lure boys to join the gang and as long as teenagers are desperately looking for these things - the gang will thrive.